


【泉斑/肉】补偿

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 私设宇智波泉奈杀了千手扉间，千手柱间在宇智波斑求情（？）下和宇智波联盟





	【泉斑/肉】补偿

**Author's Note:**

> *起名废，逻辑死  
> *宇智波斑结【过】婚、泉斑已经在一起了  
> *泉奈不黑斑也不，都是兄弟文了别管三观了吧  
> *只是开个车撒个糖，很少开车车技欠佳，当心看完勃起不能

千手族长的脑袋也不知道是什么做的，明明三天前最后的弟弟死在了他的手中，现在就能和世仇的宇智波一族商讨结盟事宜，提议还完全没有为千手争取利益的地方，倒是哥哥有点看不下去，增加了几个有利于千手的项目。看着这个能和哥哥打得不相上下的男人一头扣在桌子上说着感谢的话，宇智波泉奈一边不让自家哥哥过于心软一边不着边际地想。  
会议中场休息时宇智波斑没有刻意避着宇智波泉奈，他在努力劝说千手柱间不要一味妥协，提些不过份的要求他会劝泉奈答应的。  
联盟协定的主负责人宇智波泉奈看见宇智波斑看过来略带歉意的脸，犹豫了会还是点头答应。  
宇智波一族是战胜方，稍微满足些千手的要求会让千手忠心点，顺便让宇智波一族有个好名声，有利于联盟以后的扩张。  
然后他就一脸扭曲的看见千手柱间扑上去抱住了宇智波斑，宇智波斑没推开只是嫌弃了几句，看见宇智波泉奈黑下去的脸色又推开千手柱间，语气温和微笑着让他手下留情。  
宇智波泉奈终是心软答应了，不过他走之前扔了句『狠话』。  
｢哥哥，别忘了你的妻子是谁杀的。｣  
然后他看见千手柱间挂在宇智波斑身上不停重复对不起，宇智波斑没有推开。  
真是弄巧成拙。

｢哥哥。｣  
晚上回到驻地宇智波泉奈便把宇智波斑推进房间，千手柱间的配合大大减少了拉锯战的时间，让联盟的重大事项很快确认了下来，比起露营，兄弟俩还是想尽早赶回族地在自己熟悉的地方好好休息。  
｢怎么？｣  
宇智波斑揉揉宇智波泉奈埋在他怀里的头，他放权放得厉害，整场会议看上去是他在拍板决定，实际上最重要的是宇智波泉奈的态度，看弟弟劳心费神他是心疼，可从头到尾宇智波泉奈都坚持负责他就由着去了，尽力在别的事上帮忙，满足弟弟的一些『小』要求。  
｢讨厌千手柱间。｣  
宇智波泉奈蒙声。  
｢柱间他是一心向着和平，这几天协议不是谈得很顺利吗，他……｣  
宇智波斑下意识为千手柱间辩解，被宇智波泉奈打断。  
｢他和我抢你。｣  
宇智波泉奈抬头看着宇智波斑的眼睛认真地说。  
宇智波斑手顿了一下，他没想到他心爱的弟弟为这种事闹别扭，宇智波泉奈像往常一样找他撒娇说着任性的话，但他就知道宇智波泉奈在闹别扭。  
他们的联系刻在血脉中，他们是兄弟，是彼此的唯一，最深的羁绊。  
｢知道了，以后不必要我不让千手柱间碰我了。｣  
宇智波斑柔声安抚。  
｢我也不要哥哥在我面前提他！哥哥是我的！千手浑蛋不安好心！｣宇智波泉奈说，他又想了想补充，｢有事也要我先提哥哥才可以提。｣  
｢好，不提，我永远是你的。｣宇智波斑直接答应。  
宇智波斑并不介意被自己弟弟当成所有物一般的话语，占有欲某种程度上是男人的天性，他答应宇智波泉奈那天就不在意这些了，就算说着这样的话语他们依然不会这么做会尊重对方的意见，偶而过份的要求因为是弟弟所以只是过份的小要求。  
｢哥哥。｣  
｢泉奈？｣  
｢我想要。｣  
｢好。｣  
简短的话语传达两人的心情，宇智波斑想安抚宇智波泉奈，宇智波泉奈想得到宇智波斑的奖励。  
宇智波泉奈抬头便吻上宇智波斑，宇智波斑弯腰方便宇智波泉奈动作。  
｢结界？｣  
今天宇智波泉奈来得急，他不想让族人知道他们越界的关系，他也不想，至今他们因战是做爱的次数了了无几，每次都小心翼翼。  
哥哥不能因为他的爱恋对他的纵容身败名裂。  
泉奈不能因为我答应了他而承受骂名他应该以最好的形象接手心心念念的一族。  
宇智波泉奈的舌不急于闯入，他顺着心意与宇智波斑的双唇相触，感受宇智波斑的薄和柔软。看上去总被说凶的哥哥是温暖且柔软的，唇舌比女人更吸引他，清冽的气息如他正月时才敢品尝的清酒，软滑的触感像他吃过的上好的水信玄饼。  
他瞇眼微笑表示结界已经建好，舌头用力舔弄宇智波斑的唇，没一会就觉得想要更多，气息产生了一丝轻微的颤抖，宇智波斑本未咬死的淡色便开了缝默许接下来的行为。  
于是触碰贴和化为交缠，宇智波斑的舌被宇智波泉奈的勾起缠绕放下舔舐，灵活的东西锁着力道，感受上颚的褶皱，臼齿的起伏。  
宇智波斑的呼吸一滞，不习惯触碰的身体敏感点很多，照顾不好他不会有快感甚至会进入戒备的姿态，每次都要花大量的时间习惯亲密接触，不然就必须完全受制于他。  
他和他的妻子从未交合，他猜测她不会喜欢他情事时不和对方有过多肢体接触的习惯，花街的游女调侃过他若不是生了副好皮相又不会干出格的事，他就是女人最不喜欢的客人了。但宇智波泉奈会用很长时间让他习惯，也从不碰他背后，他们前戏会用很久，每一步都拖拖拉拉，接吻都要很久宇智波斑才能放开感受。  
他抬手压柱宇智波泉奈后脑邀请弟弟更进一步，勾起宇智波泉奈在他口中的舌头向里带，几次滑开再勾连时他故意舔弄宇智波泉奈会舒服的地方。感到压在身上的力量逐渐增加，紧密贴合的地方传来硬度热度，宇智波斑知道宇智波泉奈开始陷入情欲，他兜兜转转推回了入侵者，维持着下位的姿势攻城略地。  
啧啧水声和似有若无的轻哼环绕在耳边，宇智波泉奈向来享受宇智波斑的亲吻，一处处挑逗，恰到好处的照料敏感点，携带着强势侵略与只有他能享受到的爱意。  
｢斑……｣  
宇智波泉奈声音软软的叫宇智波斑，三个音节转了四个弯，亲昵而甘美。他们做爱时都是叫对方的名字，宇智波斑不认为这是不敬，他喜欢听唯一的弟弟直呼他名，三个音节不带任何后缀这世上只剩两个人敢这么叫，那是最亲近的证明。  
顺从着躺下，其实宇智波泉奈也没用多大劲，他们之间总是一个暗示就够了，不需要多余的语言，误会也总在下一个瞬间纠正。  
相接的四唇终于分离，微黏的津液拉出银丝，眼见着堕落断开，宇智波斑手指一挑手背一抹，停止了这一切，然后在弟弟的注视下脱得干干净净。  
白皙强健的肉体只有在摸上去时才知道是柔软的，肌肉的线条流畅毫不突兀，胸前的乳头色彩如皮肤一样清淡，再向下耻毛稀疏，鲜少使用的性器还在沉睡。  
｢哥哥你还是那么难有感觉。｣  
说着半是抱怨半是撒娇的话，宇智波泉奈也在宇智波斑眼下脱光了衣服，连着宇智波斑的一起放在了一旁的案几上。  
宇智波斑没说话，很多时候他并不想说些无谓的安慰，还好宇智波泉奈不介意。  
他当然不介意，翘起的性器让宇智波泉奈有些害羞，他迅速钻到宇智波斑怀里，亲吻成熟的男子的嘴唇耳后，插入宇智波斑腿间的ㄧ条腿止不住摩娑。  
能和哥哥这样在一起已是他三生有幸，他何德何能藉由弟弟的名义让自己最爱的人接受他无礼的要求；每次做爱他都虔诚地感谢不存在的神明，感谢爱他的哥哥。  
舌间绕着乳头打转，生理刺激让小肉珠由软变硬。一手撑在一侧，另一只手在上身徘徊，肩头、锁骨、腹部、腰侧，胯侧、臀部、大腿、鼠蹊，顺次向下，整个手掌贴在皮肤上移动，不急于触碰性器，宇智波斑不刻意控制呼吸，眼睛半阖，展现他此时的舒适，那是对他的认同。  
不同于他的宽大有力的手在从后颈下移，顺着脊柱来回，也会滑在腰侧。薄茧粗糙的触感是一种另类的刺激，有点硬也有点养，让宇智波泉奈真切地认识到在他眼前的正是宇智波斑，他唯一的、最喜爱的哥哥。  
｢硬了。｣  
宇智波斑笑着说。  
｢哥哥──｣  
不自觉撒娇时还是更喜欢这样的叫法，好像他还是个孩子，能毫无顾忌地在宇智波斑怀里享受关爱。  
｢这么大人了。｣  
宇智波斑的笑还是这么温柔，分出一只手带着宇智波泉奈握上他不是很在状态得性器。  
男人的笑容不再像以前夹杂着不易察觉的悲伤，或许是顺利结盟吧，哥哥的愿望总是比他的伟大。  
宇智波泉奈一边想，手上动作不停，握住不小的东西的根部揉搓，手掌包裹着茎身，长年握刀的手掌的皮肤是粗糙的，不怎么使用的性器是稚嫩的，两相对比下被摩娑的触感异常清晰，生理刺激对于男人都是相当直接的，更不用说宇智波斑只是警惕性太高不是性冷淡，面对自己心爱的人的挑逗总会沦陷的。  
熟练地一只手安抚不习惯的宇智波斑，控制住男人脆弱的手用指尖轻轻扫过阴囊，照顾柱身的同时拇指辗过顶端，在马眼处来回揉搓抠按，又绕到龟头两侧轻轻挤压，他出一些情报任务的时候总会关注下女人取悦男人的方式，宇智波斑不是女人他也不是，但他做爱的对象是拥有过女人的男人，虽然确信不会有什么把他们分开，他还是想给他最好的，无关占有欲，仅仅纯粹的爱。  
宇智波斑念着宇智波泉奈的名字，喘息有些粗重，他腰部用力微微撑起身子，再度拉近为了更好服侍他而起身的宇智波泉奈，同样用带有薄茧的手抚慰宇智波泉奈挺硬的私处。  
｢没必要的，你已经做得很好了。｣  
宇智波斑一边亲吻宇智波泉奈的颈项一边说，他阻止了宇智波泉奈给他口交的打算，他觉得那里不干净衣执从不让弟弟碰。  
反到是宇智波斑到了宇智波泉奈胯前，毫不犹豫张口含住了他的东西。他的弟弟没必要为他做这么多，他只需要被保护好，要求都由他来满足，就算弟弟要直接进来他也不会说什么，他们的关系之下他理应做到这样。  
长长的叹息声是满足地，被湿润的口腔包裹的感觉太过美好，宇智波泉奈忍不住出声。宇智波斑小心翼翼观察宇智波泉奈的表情，微微转动头部，舌头顺着冠状勾舔拭，又模仿宇智波泉奈先前的手法用舌尖戳刺顶端的小孔，会阴处也有来回舔到，连双球也没放过。  
｢哈、斑，脏。呜……那里、嗯──够了、！｣  
宇智波泉奈完全没想到宇智波斑会这么做，这是宇智波斑的一次给他口，他那战场上所向披靡的高傲的哥哥愿意俯首在他胯间为他做这等下流的事，黑色的炸起的长髪挡住了宇智波斑的表情也掩不住发红的眼角。宇智波泉奈觉得自己腰软德不象话，又想按住宇智波斑的头在他嘴里抽插把精液全部射在宇智波斑嘴里看他吞咽下去──  
｢斑！别、别──哈啊……哈……｣  
宇智波斑冷不妨给他了一个深喉，虽然自己也因此有点反胃，但宇智波泉奈的反应太美好──明明做了好几次了还是那么敏感。他紧接着就模仿着抽插吞吐宇智波泉奈的性器。  
宇智波泉奈的声音在宇智波斑听来与魅惑的天籁之音并无差别，他明显感到自己比以往硬得快了许多，不愧是他的泉奈。  
宇智波斑又含了会，其间感到熟悉的跳动，他顺势一吸──  
气息停滞，压抑着的高潮让宇智波泉奈腰不自主的绷紧，整个人呈现向后的弧度，他脚趾蜷缩，全身肌肉紧张又乏力，腰窝明显肋骨从皮肤下显出形状。  
瘦。等安定下来后再多分出些时间吧，至少让泉奈多吃点。  
宇智波斑被宇智波泉奈浓郁的体液呛着也没在意，吞完口中的又把嘴角的也刮弄干净，他舔湿自己手指时还有空想宇智波泉奈的今后。  
｢斑……｣  
宇智波泉奈还沉浸在高潮中大脑有些空白，他一点没想过刚刚脑子里的东西立刻变成了现实，虽是惊喜，是惊吓也不为过。  
他的手腕被捉住，手指被刚刚侵入的地方包裹，宇智波斑正靠在他怀里，吐息打在他颈间，炸起却柔软的头发戳在他身上随着两人胸膛的起伏扫得他痒痒的，里里外外都是。  
抽出的手指还连着银丝，脱拽着变细变长，顺着腹部的肌肉绕过腰侧直奔正被另一只手开拓的诱人之处。  
后穴主动也好被侵入了多次也好，被进入肏出感觉前都不是什么值得享受的事，宇智波斑为了缓解奇怪的感觉不得不大口吞咽空气产生微弱的气音，宇智波泉奈不客气的闯入让他呼吸断了一瞬，再来声带便不由自主地颤动。  
｢泉奈……进来吧。｣  
紧密贴合的身体双方的每一丝反应都逃不过对方，宇智波斑明显知道宇智波泉奈刚刚发泄完的东西又硬得不行了，他不介意强闯的疼痛，他介意宇智波泉奈锁住的眉目。  
｢没事的，没事的斑。｣  
宇智波泉奈没听哥哥的话，他的手指努力动作着，挑宇智波斑放松的瞬间按上前列腺，满意于怀中身体轻微的颤抖。  
宇智波斑因为弟弟的行为轻笑，他奖励似的向前挪动，抬头含柱宇智波泉奈的乳珠，在体内开拓的手指又加进去一根。  
宇智波泉奈也不客气了，还在体内的手指和宇智波斑的一起作乱，宇智波斑撑开内壁他就寻着敏感点猛攻，他抚摸内壁的皱褶时宇智波斑就碾上自己的弱点──会让自己失神的自然被归为弱点。  
快感让宇智波斑肌肉紧绷，又让后穴软得不象话，时机成熟便接纳不可思议的大小，他不满自己的无力，又每每因为这样的无力只能由宇智波泉奈带来而享受，再没有人能与他如此亲密，亲密到他亲手把最脆弱的自己交给对方摆弄。  
又刺激又舒服，宇智波斑全身反复绷紧放松，欲火渐渐盖过理智与警惕，最原始的性欲占据了上位──他硬了，健康美好的器官直立，囊袋还没染上深重的黑，皮肤下的粉色若隐若现。  
于是宇智波泉奈的火热抵在了入口，他完全冷静不下了，他忍了太久，之前发泄过一次也不行了。他的哥哥、宇智波的族长、战场上的魔神、联盟的首领，外在内里都那么美、那么优秀，不屑于虚与委蛇的高岭之花，只在他手中绽放。  
理智什么的这时候全部丢掉就好，反正有哥哥，有宇智波斑。  
缓慢深入直到不能再进一步，宇智波斑在进入时一直皱着的眉头舒展，宇智波泉奈深深吸气，不由自主堵上深上人的嘴，再次唇舌交缠，分开时拉出的银丝无暇顾及。紧致柔软的内壁包裹着入侵者，褶皱随身下人的呼吸一松一紧好似有了生命，他的自制力被逼到了尽头，偏偏这时宇智波斑还主动晃动腰身强行措开贴和的两物。  
宇智波斑好容易被挑起的欲火会在被侵入的瞬间消下，无论之前多么情动多么想要。他们在冬休难得的日子里尝试过，宇智波斑甚至默许宇智波泉奈用一些助兴的道具、夸张羞耻的姿势，虽然后来有叮嘱宇智波泉奈不要在这方面花太多精力的事有点扫兴，宇智波斑的敏感也没能治好，总体上结果还是很喜人的──他们进一步了解了对方的身体特点以及喜好，也统一了『一但时机合适就结盟』的意见，并为此准备。  
勃起的性器又萎了无论宇智波泉奈还是宇智波斑都不曾在意，宇智波泉奈已然控制不住，宇智波斑习惯了自己这副太容易被打扰了兴致的身体，对方是宇智波泉奈，现在的他的唯一的弟弟，他只要一点点时间就能习惯，他本人也不是需要小心翼翼对待的。  
配合着宇智波泉奈挺腰的节奏，宇智波斑在宇智波泉奈上挺的时候放松着落下，在抽出时发力向上直到顶端卡在穴口再把自己交还，不止一点，而是用整个后穴给予快感。  
熟悉却难以抵抗的快感中宇智波斑顾不得形象，他急速喘息，津液从嘴角溢出来不及舔去，身体在刻意作弄之下再度升起浇不灭的渴望，乳头自然变硬，触感更加清晰，宇智波泉奈粗糙的舌苔他都略知一二。  
｢斑……｣  
宇智波泉奈低声呼唤，宇智波斑被熟悉的音色唤回点意识，他低头寻着精致的唇齿，青年清亮下低哑的嗓音顿时消了，他不由自主闭上眼，以提高其他感官充分感受半是他半是弟弟带来的欢愉。  
黏黏腻腻的吻分开又续上反复持续了许久，久到宇智波斑觉得自己力气耗了大半，不得不把主动权交给还在欲望中难以脱身的宇智波泉奈。他将自己悬在空中，单手向后撑着身体，腰随着手的落点向后弯，后穴在活动中不断收紧。  
太爽了。本就引人入胜的内里又像活的般收紧，宇智波泉奈硬得不行的性器似乎又大了点，年青人气血上涌根本来不及多思考些什么──回过神来宇智波斑已经被他压在床上，一条腿被他架在肩上，一条腿向一侧大开，私处的器物、淫腻的交合之姿一览无余。  
托着宇智波斑的腰，宇智波泉奈用悬空的姿势寻求快感，宇智波斑胳臂挡在额头借此缓解过于激烈的刺激，也不脑火宇智波泉奈挑逗他的性器直到释放的边缘再及时放弃的反复折磨。  
有限的时间里追逐快感，他来来回回经历精疲力尽，宇智波泉奈在他邻近高潮的痉挛里理智尽失，只因为片刻的难受就放弃求饶可不是他的风格。这是他们共同承认的。  
最初是没想到他们还能为对方带来如此极乐的。  
第一次抚摸都不得要领房事自然早早夭折，随后第二次准备了些知识也因为新手堪堪停在扩张──宇智波斑催了几次让宇智波泉奈强入也没用，宇智波泉奈执意要让两人都能享受到。  
宇智波斑在出任务时会留意些技巧，他最后会了帮人口交，比起体内差不太多的感官能很好缓解他们俩的时间差。  
思维被体内的撞击拉回，宇智波泉奈不大喜欢宇智波斑在性爱时会分心的小习惯。他的哥哥欲望一直不重，不会太过沉迷于快感。如果他现在是任务目标，宇智波泉奈相信，就算宇智波斑在射精也能轻易取走他的性命。还好他不是，宇智波斑的实力也不会为了区区一个人头放下尊严。  
他是宇智波斑珍爱的亲人，是宇智波斑唯一的弟弟。  
撞击速度越来越快，感受到宇智波泉奈的不满宇智波斑中释放下的自我意识，任由本能带领他迎合宇智波泉奈，随着体内物什达到的地方吐出意义不名的音节。宇智波泉奈瘦但力气不小，宇智波斑觉得他要被顶出被褥了，无法控制的反应让他生出了留恋。  
这就是情事欢好的乐趣吗。  
宇智波斑疑问得近乎肯定。  
敏感的身体潘上顶峰总是很快，幸而宇智波泉奈比他更早来了感觉。乳白色的液体喷溅，容纳着巨物的肠壁抽搐收缩，宇智波斑还住宇智波泉奈的颈项，在耳边发出尖叫般的低音──宇智波泉奈提起过他喜欢听他的声音。  
没让宇智波泉奈抽离他，宇智波斑把自己贴上宇智波泉奈时就这么决定的。宇智波泉奈在令人头皮发麻的缴合中再也忍不住，推不开宇智波斑他不得不发泄在里面，他一边在快感中一边又急得想哭，他的哥哥、他的挚爱，怎么可以、怎么能──  
｢我喜欢你射在里面。｣  
宇智波斑一句话好似救赎，宇智波泉奈终是完全浸在体内射精的美好中。过多的液体在抽离时顺着穴口滑出，宇智波斑被这失禁样的感受弄得有些尴尬，又因宇智波泉奈赤裸裸的眼神释然。  
虽然画面诱人，不应期的两人都没打算再来一次。宇智波斑先帮宇智波泉奈收拾了干净，又借小型水遁清洗了自己和弄脏的地方，裸着上身尽了闭眼等他的宇智波泉奈的被褥里。他侧身把同样测身和他面对面的宇智波泉奈抱在怀里，熟悉的房间熟悉的人的安全感让他很快就能入眠。他隐隐约约答应了同样困倦的宇智泉奈的要求──  
｢安定下来后想玩点过份的东西。｣  
这么大人了还撒娇。谁叫我是他兄长呢。


End file.
